heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Sabrina, the Teenage Witch Books, CDs and DVDs
All information based on Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (TV series). Books A series of books were published based on the series, including some directly based on specific episodes (most notably the first book which incorporates a large amount of exact dialogue from the pilot episode). There were fifty-two regular volumes, not including specials or companions. Original series #''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' #''Showdown at the Mall'' #''Good Switch Bad Switch'' #''Halloween Havoc'' #''Santa's Little Helper'' #''Ben There, Done That'' #''All You Need is a Love Spell'' #''Salem on Trial'' #''A Dog's Life'' #''Lotsa Luck'' #''Prisoner of Cabin 13'' #''All That Glitters'' #''Go Fetch'' #''Spying Eyes'' #''Harvest Moon'' #''Now You See Her, Now You Don't'' #''Eight Spells a Week'' (Super Edition) #''I'll Zap Manhattan'' #''Shamrock Shenanigans'' #''Age of Aquariums'' #''Prom Time'' #''Witchopoly'' #''Bridal Bedlam'' #''Scarabian Nights'' #''While the Cat's Away'' #''Fortune Cookie Fox'' #''Haunts the House'' #''Up, Up, and Away'' #''Millennium Madness'' (Super Edition) #''Switcheroo'' #''Mummy Dearest'' #''Reality Check'' #''Knock on Wood'' #''It's a Miserable Life!'' #''Pirate Pandemonium'' #''Wake-up Call'' #''Witch Way Did She Go?'' #''Milady's Dragon'' #''From the Horse's Mouth'' #''Dream Boat'' #''Tiger Tale'' #''The Witch That Launched a Thousand Ships'' #''Know-It-All'' #''Topsy-Turvy'' #''Hounded by Baskervilles'' #''Off to See the Wizard'' #''Where in the World is Sabrina Spellman?'' #''Witch Glitch'' #''The Truth Hurts'' #''What a Doll'' #''Christmas Crisis'' #''Now and Again'' #''Dream Date'' Specials #''Sabrina Goes to Rome'' #''Sabrina Down Under'' #''Ten Little Witches'' ''Salem's Tails'' (companion series) #''Cat TV #''Teacher's Pet'' #''You're History'' #''King of Cats'' #''Dog Day Afternoon'' #''Psychic Kitty'' #''Cat By the Tail'' #''Feline Felon'' #''Happily Ever After'' #''Gone Fishin''' #''Worth a Shot'' #''Rulin' the School'' #''Kitty Cornered'' #''Mascot Mayhem'' Special #''Salem Goes to Rome'' CD Soundtrack Sabrina, the Teenage Witch – The Album is a soundtrack album released on October 27, 1998, by Geffen Records. It contains music featured in the TV series, including one song recorded by Melissa Joan Hart. The album was certified Gold by the RIAA. Track listing #"Walk of Life" – Spice Girls #"Abracadabra" – Sugar Ray #"Hey, Mr. DJ (Keep Playin' This Song)" – Backstreet Boys #"One Way or Another" – Melissa Joan Hart #"Kate" – Ben Folds Five #"Show Me Love" (Radio edit) – Robyn #"Giddy Up" – 'N Sync #"Slam Dunk (Da Funk)" – Five #"Magnet & Steel" – Matthew Sweet #"So I Fall Again" – Phantom Planet #"I Know What Boys Like" – Pure Sugar #"Smash" – The Murmurs, Jane Wiedlin, Charlotte Caffey #"Doctor Jones" (Metro 7" edit) – Aqua #"Soda Pop" – Britney Spears #"Amnesia" (Radio remix) – Chumbawamba #"Blah, Blah, Blah" (Sabrina's Theme) – The Cardigans DVD releases CBS DVD (distributed by Paramount) has released seasons 1–7 of Sabrina, the Teenage Witch on DVD in Regions 1, 2 and 4. Sabrina Goes to Rome, which aired early in the third season as a made-for-TV-movie, was included on the seventh season set. On the DVD sets, most sequences featuring music has been altered, seeing as it would have been costly to obtain the rights to many songs used in the series. This is most evident on the Season 7 DVD set, during which Sabrina works for Scorch, a music magazine. Almost all musical performances have been cut from the DVD release. Sabrina Down Under, which aired in the fourth season as a sequel to Sabrina Goes to Rome, was never released on any of the season sets. The 1996 film of the same name was released on VHS and DVD in the U.S. and Canada. A complete box set that features all 7 seasons was released in the UK on May 7, 2012. Seasons * While the DVD sleeve states that the season features 21 episodes (and the series collection packaging states that it features all 162 episodes), the DVD actually features all 22 episodes; the final two episodes of the season (and thus, the series) are simply combined into one. ** The complete collection released in Australia was a JB Hi-Fi-exclusive release which was available for approximately two months before being discontinued. While not specifically being a box set (the collection was a package of all seven seasons placed in a cardboard box), it was offered for a much cheaper price than buying all seven seasons individually ($99, compared to a combined price of around $240 for the individual sets). TV movies References External links Category:Sabrina the Teenage Witch Category:Television soundtracks Category:1998 soundtracks nl:Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (album) Category:Melissa Joan Hart Category:Jane Wiedlin